First consider the expression for: The sum of $9$ and the product of $-7$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $4$ plus the quantity of $2$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-7$ and $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is the sum of $9$ and $-7x$ $-7x$ $ + 9$ What is the quantity of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (-7x + 9) = \color{orange}{2(-7x+9)}$ What is $4$ plus $\color{orange}{2(-7x+9)}$ $2(-7x+9)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(-7x+9)+4$.